Experimental Love
by MusicalMuse17
Summary: Haley and Nathan are broken up so Haley moves in with Brooke. She never expected to start having feelings for Brooke. One lead things to another and they start to experiment about what it might be like to be with a girl. Will they discover love? Or will it just be another teenage girl experiment?


**Background Information: Haley has just returned from tour and has moved into the apartment with Brooke. Her relationship with Nathan is still on the rocks. Haley is a very vulnerable state in her life.**

Haley had just finished unpacking her clothes and placing them in the little tiny dresser that Brooke had so graciously offered her. Everything was now in its place which was just how Haley liked it. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes where her mind was transformed back in time. The beach was so beautiful that day and everything seemed so perfect. The man she loved was standing right before her looking as handsome as ever. _If only that perfect day had lasted forever, I wouldn't be here living with Brooke. I'd be living with Nathan._ Just as Haley let out a huge sigh, Brooke walked into the room wearing the tiniest bikini.

"Tutor girl, what do you think?" Brooke asked, "Hot right?" Haley looked up at Brooke and noticed her perfect curves and her perfect tan skin that seemed to be glowing. _Damn, she does look pretty hot…_

"Yes, very hot Brooke," Haley said.

"I know," Brooke said with a satisfied smile on her face. "I was thinking about wearing it at Nathan's pool party as a surprise for Lucas."

"Well I really think he's going to like it," Haley said. _If he likes it as much as I like it right now, she's definitely getting laid tonight. Wait what? I don't like her like that. Ewwww gross! I…just think she looks good. I'm not attracted to her at all because she's a girl and I'm in love with Nathan. Yeah, that's right I'm in love with Nathan._

Brooke noticed the look of deep thought upon Haley's faced and her curiosity was intrigued.

"What are you thinking about roommate?" Brooke inquired. Haley was shaken from her thoughts but didn't make eye contact with her so that she couldn't see right through her.

"I'm just thinking about Nathan," Haley said, "I miss him, but I'm not sure if I should go to this party. I don't think he's going to want me there."

"Sure he'll want you there Hales," Brooke stated with confidence, "you're his wife and you are going to look so hot in this, he won't be able to resist you." Brooke held up a very tiny black bikini as a seductive smile formed on her face.

"Now go try it on tutor girl," Brooke demanded.

Haley grabbed the bikini and went to the bathroom to change into it. Within a matter of a couple minutes, she returned to the room to find Brooke looking at her phone. Haley cleared her throat. Brooke looked up at Haley who was totally rocking the little black bikini. _Damn…She's so hot in that! I don't believe Nathan will be able to resist her…I'm doing all I can to resist her right now…_

"Wow, tutor girl!" Brooke said and then whistled at her. Haley her face turned a bright shade of red and a shy smile formed on her face.

"You look totally smoking hot! There is no way in hell Nathan won't be turned on by this. God, Haley you never told me you looked so good in a bikini," Brooke said totally smiling.

"I never thought I did," Haley said still embarrassed at the fuss Brooke was making. _She must really think I'm hot if she's making such a fuss about it…_

"I still don't know if I should go to the party, regardless of how I look in this bikini," Haley said, "I mean, even if Nathan does notice, it's just going to be awkward." Brooke pulled Haley down next to her on the bed and wrapped her arm around her.

"It may be a bit awkward but you have to start trying to get him back. Sitting in our room moping is not going to help get you two back together. You need to be fierce, sexy, and persistent. That's how I got Lucas," Brooke said as if she was giving a motivational speech to her cheerleading squad.

"You're too much, Brooke Davis, you know that?" Haley asked smiling and giggling slightly.

"Yeah, I know," Brooke said smiling, "now let's get some clothes on so we can go rock some teenage boys' worlds, sexy tutor girl."

They got dressed in their party dresses with their bikinis nicely tucked away underneath. They made their way into the night so full of potential not knowing the unexpected twist that would happen next.


End file.
